A stolen possesion and an unlikley thief
by niki92286
Summary: Tea is kidnaped and yugi must save her.He is faced with a decision: Give up a friend to save a friend or to not do anything.Read to find out what happens. 2nd story in 4 part series
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh or its characters (wish I did but, well, what can ya do?)  
  
INFO (back story): After duelist kindom-Yami and Yugi are still paired by the millennium item but Ryou and Evil Bakura are separated.  
  
**A Stolen Possession and an Unlikely Thief**  
  
Yugi and Tea had been the best of friends. They had known each other ever since their childhood years. While Yugi and his friend were at the tournament held at duelist kingdom, Tea and Yugi had grown very close. They even started to date. Everything was going just fine for the new couple till one day Tea just disappeared. She vanished into thin air No one, it seemed, knew where she was or where she had gone. Only days after her disappearance Yugi received a disturbing letter that had been slid under the door. The letter read:  
  
*Yugi, I believe I have something that belongs to you. If you would like this important little" treasure" of yours back Come to the docks at Domino port at 10 o'clock tonight...ALONE! Make sure you are not followed or that you bring any "unfortunate" people with you. If you don't come alone, we'll destroy this "BEAUTIFUL" possesion of yours  
  
-Brakiah*  
  
/TEA! They Have Tea! / "I got to call Joey and Tristan!"Yugi called both of his friends. They said they'd be right over. While waiting Yami tried to calm Yugi down.  
  
//Yugi, are you sure they have Tea, it could be something else they've taken? //  
  
/Yami, Tea has been missing for almost 3 days now. If she would of went off somewhere, she would have told us, but she didn't and that's not something she would do. I know that they have Tea/ "If they hurt her I'll-"A knock came at the door, bringing Yugi back to reality.  
  
/It has to be Tristan, Ryou, & Joey/ Sure enough there stood his 3 friends in as much distress as Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, what the hell is going on?" said Joey," Someone kidnapped Tea?" asked Tristan,  
  
" Do you know who it is? "Where is she? What do they want? "Asked Joey again  
  
"Hold on a sec Joey, calm down, and let Yugi explain."  
  
/Thank god for Ryou/ " I got a letter from this person. He called himself...."Brakiah". He said he had something of mine that I treasured, and that it's beautiful. I know its Tea."  
  
"WE need to find out who this Brakiah dude is" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Joey, were just Teenagers. We can't just find her on our own," said Tristan  
  
"Didn't' you two read the letter? Yugi has to go alone."  
  
"Ryou, Yugi cant go by himself He's to small...They could kidnap him too."  
  
"I'm going alone and that's it. The person asked for just me and I'll be the one to go." Joey and Tristan gave up arguing with Yugi. It was a lost cause. They knew that when Yugi sets himself to do something, he always goes through with it.  
  
"Brakia ,said to meet him at the docks at 9.Its 7:45 now.  
  
"I don't like this idea but, good luck bud.... are you sure you don't want us to come? We could be inconspicuous."  
  
"No, Tristan. I must do this on my own."Again it became quiet in the room. Each one was concocting a plan of action. Then all of a sudden another knock came at the door. They all looked at each other with a questioning expression on their faces.  
  
Yugi walked towards the door and opened it and there stood Mai soaking wet with a terrified look on her face.  
  
"Mai! Uh...come in, come in. Are you Ok?  
  
They all stared at her waiting for an answer and when none came Yugi asked again.  
  
"Mai, speak to me. Are -you-ok?" A slight moan came from the young woman, and then she fainted. *********************************************************** That's the end of chapter 1. Please R/R also some suggestions for this chapter would be great thankies 8(: -}) 


	2. Chapter 2

*Previous*Yugi walked towards the door and opened it and there stood Mai soaking wet with a terrified look on her face."Mai! Uh...come in, come in. Are you Ok?" They all stared at her waiting for an answer and when none came Yugi asked again." Mai, speak to me. Are -you-ok?" A slight moan came from the young woman, and then she fainted.  
  
"Mai? Mai?"Everyone stood next to where she fainted. Joey had went and gotten some water for her, and Yugi was trying to wake her up.  
  
"Uhhn. Mai opened her eyes and looked at yugi,..Yugi..Yugi they. They have her. They have her!"  
  
"Who Mai? Who has her?"Yugi hastily asked.  
  
"Men...large men. A man that called himself...Brakiah."  
  
"They had us.... both of us. Oh Yugi!"She suddenly grabbed Yugi in a hug. He tried to comfort her but his mind was more on Tea.  
  
"Mai where do they have her?"mai still continued to cry on yugi's sholder.It seemed that the people who had tea and mai had been seriously abusive ,to disturb Mai this much they had to be worse than pegasus.She can normally handle just about anything.  
  
"Yugi...they told me to come tell you that...that you have something they want..they said something about...about a pharoh..."  
  
/Yami!they want Yami/  
  
"...They said that if you want her back than you have to give what they ask for..."  
  
"Yug,any idea what they want? "asked trisatan  
  
"Yeah ,they want this,"yugi looked at his necklace.  
  
"They want that thing?Why?"asked joey.Yugi didnt awnser .He was thinking about the delemia he was now pressed with.  
  
/Either my Yami or Tea/ //Yugi, what are you talking about?//yami could feel the tension that surrounded Yugi ,but Yugi was blocking the cause from him. /I can keep you and I never see her again or I give you to them and never see or bond with you again/  
  
"Yugi?"suddenly Yugi snapped out of his trance state and noticed Joey was talking to him.  
  
"What?" yugi asked."why do they want that thing? he pointed to the item.  
  
"Joey,...everyone ....I soppose I should tell you all about this necklace..."yugi then began to tell of the necklace And its powers and how he connects with yami.His friends listened to his every word ,intrigued by the things they were hearing"....Thats why i dont know what to do?  
  
"Yeah It'd be like giving away one of your friends for another"said Ryou  
  
"I love Tea so much but..."the stress Yugi was under was finaly getting to him.He started to cry  
  
"...what do I do now?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I dont own yugioh or anyof its characters  
  
The time slowly wasted away and it was 15 min to 9.Yugi told his friends that he was going to leave early so he would arrive with time to spare.Only a few hours ago they had worked out a farly decient plan.This plan was to give a replica of the millenium item to the Thief.The group hoped that this replica would pass as the original.They had conntacted one of joey's friends who was really good at making replicas of things.Joey had known this person for a long time,ever since the time when joe was in a gang at .Luckily the fake looked totally authentic .He even made it so it would glow.The replica took 2hrs to make to be a perfect match ,but yugi and his friends belived that this was the closest you could get to the real thing, besides not have a 5000 yr old sperit of a pharoh held inside(lol). Yugi then picked up the replica and his cards and told his friends goodbye.they wished him luck and he left.Only10 minutes after he departed joey said he had another plan.  
  
"What if we follow Yugi. He doesnt need to know were following him.That way we can make sure he don't get into to much trouble."  
  
They all agreed that it was a pretty good plan but ryou still thoght that it wasent.  
  
"Guys if something goes wrong ,and they realize were following yugi ,They may hurt Tea , Yugi OR even ourselves." The group all agreed but joey had another brilliant idea.  
  
"How about just Tristan and I go that way its not a big group.We can take care of ourselves.Right, tristan?  
  
"Yeah!of course.Were strong men .Lets go save or damsil in distress" everyone gave them a strange look.  
  
"Joey,these men are dangerous.If Yugi gets hurt....Joey...Tristan...He needs your help".They all agreed.  
  
5 minutes later they were heading to the docks.  
  
"Were coming guys,"said joey,"Just hold on".The others watched as their friends ran out of sight. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own yugioh or any of the caracters.  
  
I would like to thank Yuginna for reviewing the last chapters.So this chapter is dedicated to you.Thanks for constantly reviewing my stories....and being the only one to do so(lol).THANKS: - )  
  
Yugi walked through the abandoned port looking for any sign of life.Then he heard something behind him.He quickly turned around and saw a group of people dressed in darkly colored trench coats.  
  
"Welcome,little Yugi.We meet at last.I would guess you recived the letter I sent. I soppose you'd like to know what of yours we have....Or do you alredy know what we've taken?  
  
"Where'sTea!?"Yugi yelled  
  
"Well you alredy know ,now dont you." he motioned to one of his men.  
  
Tea was brought out of the darkness that had hid her from yugi's view.She was being carried by two men.She aparently couldn't walk on her own.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"Oh nothing...but,we may have gased her though.Shes quit a frisky one,but of course you would know that, now wouldn't you yugi?  
  
"Show yourself ,Brakiah!"  
  
"Brakiah?Brakiah?you dont really belive I'd use my true name now do you ,little yugi?My name was, and is known through all of Egypt.Everyone will fear me when I have retrived all the millenium items.I will have more power than the great pharoh for I will possess his power and the power that you yourself have.I want your millenium puzzle but as the old scriptures read I must beat you in a duel.So,we will duel one on one,here and now.If I win you go to the shadow realm and I recive your puzzle and if you win,which is highly unlikley,than you get your friend back.So,do we have a deal?"  
  
"Yes,but what is your real name first?"  
  
"My name is Marik--"marik was cut off by a man who walked out of the shadows.  
  
/He looks... familiar/  
  
"Yugi,We meet again.You Know who I am!"  
  
/KAIBA!/Shock ran through all of yugi's body.  
  
"You are working with this mad man ,kaiba?"  
  
"Yugi, He is the future ,and as you know I'm qite into the future.With your puzzle, him and I can rule the world.  
  
****some place near yugi and the theifs***  
  
"Yugi is going to risk his and others live to save tea's...For being small he's sure tall in courage."Tristan said to Joey.  
  
"We just need to make sure were not seen ,and everything will be fine."He leans back and falls .  
  
"UMMP!"  
  
***back were yugi is***  
  
"Kaiba I--"  
  
"What was that?",asked marik,"My dark hunters(diffrent than rare hunters)go see if we have any special guest here."  
  
"Sure boss"  
  
"You didnt bring any of your friends now did you?"  
  
"No,You said no one else is to be here."  
  
"Exactly,Youd better hope your friends didnt come for if they had your in more trouble than you thought."  
  
/I hope they didnt come here,For tea's sake/  
  
***Back where tristan and joey are***  
  
"Do you think they heard that?"  
  
"Joey,your such a clutz!"  
  
"SHHHHH,I think I hear somone comin'... "  
  
****  
  
"Yes boss...Yes master marik...My mom said i'd be a doctor,instead I'm searching In the dark for somthing that makes noise that my master dont like.Apparently ,my moms not psy--"  
  
!BAAAM!  
  
Joey swung a wooden plank and hit the man."GOSH, hope I didnt kill him.  
  
"Now what do we do ,Einestine? you just knocked out a man that could have been an ally for us.Now he knows there someone out here. We had better move before he wakes up."  
  
Both boys run and find a better place to view the duel and to not be seen.  
  
**yugi's duel**  
  
/theres so much on the line here/  
  
//I belive in you yugi,I always have and i always will.//  
  
/but what if i lose....I lose you,Tea and...myself./  
  
//I'm here yugi .I know you'll win with the both of us in this battle ,and if we belive in the heart of the cards we will surley win.//  
  
/I hope your right/  
  
"We duel now ,yugi!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Lets duel!"the duel for friends and items begins. ************************************************************** ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Please R & R! Thanks! One chapter a week know. Enjoy! 


	5. Chapter 5

The duel began with each duelist drawing five card's and playing their 1st cards. They each started at 2000 life points. The first person to move first was Marik. Then Yugi followed. This went on for a long time; back and forth, back and forth. Soon Yugi had the lead with 1000 and Marik only had 600.  
  
/Marik's good but he doesn't want too win for others. He wants too win for himself and he doesn't believe in the heart of the cards//  
  
/We must win this Yami . . . I must win this for you and Tea./  
  
"Yugi, you are not going to . . . "--BOSS! --"win this. I'm much . . . "-- Boss! --"; What do you want Keo?  
  
"There are people here! They hit me in the back of the head!"  
  
"You are big and fat and you can't handle a few measly people." Marik then lifted his millennium rod into the air and said a few words  
  
**where Tristan and Joey are**  
  
"What's going on?"Asked Joey. He wasn't able to see with Tristan in his way.  
  
"That dude is holding up some kind of stick and-"  
  
Suddenly Tristan and Joey were picked up off the ground and were floating through the air strait toward Yugi and Marik.  
  
"I see we have two rats here with us tonight. I suppose these are your friends, Yugi. Am I right?"  
  
Tristan and Joey still hung in the air but it seemed that Marik was making them squirm in pain while he asked Yugi questions.  
  
"Joey! Tristan!"Yugi screamed  
  
"So these 2 are your friends, well it seems we need to punish them for their slyness."  
  
"Don't hurt them...PLEASE!' Yugi pleaded  
  
" Is a deal in order then?"Marik asked.  
  
"Yugi, don't do it man."  
  
"All you have to do is forfeit ,and give me the puzzle and you can have your worthless friends back."  
  
"Fine , you can have it" Yugi than took the replica off and held it in his hands.The real puzzle was in his pocket.(if your wondering how it fit in a pocket he had big baggy jeans on. Not normal for Yugi but hey. He's gotta change his clothes sometime, right?)  
  
"Take your friends and leave but first give me your millennium puzzle." Yugi and his friend's grouped together now holding Tea .  
  
"Here...Catch!"Yugi than threw the puzzle and he and his friends ran.  
  
Marik had believed that it was the real thing. They didn't stop running till they were far away from the docks.  
  
Panting deeply ,Yugi began to speak.."Why did you guys come? I told you to stay at home!"  
  
"We knew you needed help buddy, so we came to help ya."Joey said in a funny way.  
  
All Yugi could do was laugh. "Marik's goin' to be surprised when he realizes it's a knock off.  
  
The group began to laugh.  
  
"Uhhh...Yugi? Tristan? Joey? What's going on? Tea asked groggily.  
  
"Tea, are you ok? Did they hurt you? They didn't touch you did they?"asked Yugi  
  
"Yes, no, And no."Tea answered  
  
"Well she seems all right. She answered all the questions."Tristan said.  
  
"And of course it had to be snappy...That's our Tea!"  
  
They all made their way home 15min later they arrived home to a overjoyed group of friends and family. While they had been trying to save tea.,Yugi's grandpa had arrived home to find Yugi's friend's in his house but not his grandson.They had explained the problem to him and they all waited for their return.  
  
"Tea, Yugi! Everything go alright?"Ryou asked.  
  
"Yeah.Everything went fine."Said Yug.He then looked at his friends. They all smiled at each other.  
  
"Lets celebrate!"Yelled Joey. The celebration began ,but not with Tea and Yugi. They made their way to Yugi's room.  
  
"Yugi!"Tea grabbed hold of Yugi and held him close. She started to cry."Thank you, Yugi"  
  
She then looked into his eyes. She noticed that he had tears starting to form in his eyes.  
  
Yugi stared at her. He kept having thoughts of how it would of been if he wouldn't have saved her tonight.  
  
"I love you tea."Yugi said in a soft voice.  
  
"I love you to-" Her words had been broken off by the kiss Yugi had given to Tea.They didn't know how long they just held eachother but they didn't really care. All they cared about was being with each other, In the arms of their loves.the celebration lasted long into the night. (Along with a celebration in yugi's room.)The people in the living room Didnt notice what was going on the room next door.That was lucky forYugi and Tea, for they didn't want to be bothered anyway.  
  
**somewhere on the ocean**  
  
" Now I possess the millenium puzzle!" marik said with an evil laugh, "I Will Rule the world and no one can stop me!"  
  
All the while ,he never knew he had around his neck, a fake millenium item.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
There will be another chapter just give me awile .Please review and Also include some chapter titles.Thanks! 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN YU-GI-OH or its CHARACTERS  
  
Warning: There will be lemon in this chapter . I will Warn you when its coming.  
  
"Good morning",Tea was looking over at the now awake Yugi ,"sleep well?"Tea had a sudective smirk on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I slept GREAT! ,"said Yugi, "Do you think anyone relized we weren't at the party last night?"  
  
"Well If they did notice ,I guess they didn't care.They probley new that we wanted to be ALONE."Tea stressed the word alone and smiled once more.  
  
"I wonder if anyone is here?"  
  
"Why dont you go find out .I'll wait here"   
  
Yugi got up and wrapped his sheet around himself.Tea thought it was pretty funny seeing a nude yugi struggling to get the sheet away from her so it took him awhile to get out into the hall.  
  
He stepped outside the door and closed it behind him. He peeked around the corner,to his surprise he saw Joey and Ryou on the couch and Tristan and Mai leaning up against the wall.Yugi decide to leave them alone.  
  
/I wonder if grandpa's here./  
  
Yugi continued his way down the hall to his grandfathers room. He peeked inside. He saw nothing and yugi released a breath of relief.  
  
****** Here it come's.This is your warning for the lemon.If you dont like to read it then dont!***********  
  
At least he wouldn't have to explain what happened last night to Tea & himself(why they werent at the party).He than made his way back to his room where he found a VERY energetic Tea waiting for him.As soon as he walked he she attacked him.Their lips meet ,and there tonghs danced in each others mouths.Tea released his mouth and began to trail down his neck kissing and nipping at it along the way.  
  
"I love you yugi." Tea said in between kissing yugi's chest.She went down further and she kissed his lump.This of course this made Yugi moan.  
  
"Sensetive, Huh?"she said in a sexy manner.  
  
  
  
Tea then came back up and took yugis hand and led him back to his bed.They started kissing again.Tea then took hold of yugi's member again and started to stroke and pump it.Yugi let out a moan as he started to harden.Yugi than started to take control .He laid Tea back on to the bed and he touched her most sensitive parts on her body. Her body reacted with a jolt.He new what she liked .He then inserted a fainger into her ,and she again moaned in pleasure. He added faingers and he continued to push them inside her body.After some time he removed his fainger. She looked at yugi with a yearning for him to be inside her. She then nodded , a sign that she was ready.He pushed himself inside her moist cavern.She screamed , then she remembered there were people in the living room.Yugi paused to make sure no one was awakened by the outburst.Again he started to glide back and forth inside her. Her body kept meeting his in anticipation.Their body's banged in to eachother , bring them to their release.Yugi exhaled as his fluid exited his body and entering Tea's. He then removed him self from her.She moaned at the loss of him inside her. They both then fell back to the bed .  
  
******This is the end of the lemon!(hope you enjoyed it!)*****  
  
"Tea,"Yugi said exastedly," I would have never been able to live with out you."  
  
"And I ,Yugi, would have been lost if not for you."  
  
Their lips then meet again in a very passionate kiss  
  
"I love you tea."  
  
"I Love you to."  
  
They again fell asleep in each others arms.   
  
(If you are wondering ,they did use protection so,AHHH! to all the safe sex critics!)  
  
Yami: that was.... interesting.  
  
Yugi: no one said you had to read it!  
  
Niki92286: Hey! no fighting you two.  
  
Yami and Yugi: Sorry ; (  
  
Niki92286:It's ok just dont fight .Atleast your both in this story .You should be happy with that.  
  
Yami & Yugi: we are : - )  
  
Niki92286: Now tell the readers what story will follow this.  
  
Yami: Ok, Its-  
  
Yugi: I wanted to say it!  
  
Yami: no I'm saying it!  
  
Yugi:No..I am!  
  
Niki92286: Will they ever learn?The next story is....maybe I shold leave you not knowing....  
  
Yami and yugi are rolling around on the ground with each other in a head lock.  
  
Niki92286: well it will most likely be a sequel ,and it'll be interesting too!  
  
Find out more in the next chapter of this story thanks for reading! 


	7. Chapter 7

I will finish this story by Wednesday because I never noticed that I uploaded someone elses work(total mistake)Please check back by tomorrow for the conclusion of this story 


End file.
